1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrical unit containing structure for a saddle type electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3949446) discloses a structure in a saddle type electric vehicle provided with a pair of left and right main frames, wherein a battery is mounted into a space between the main frames from a lateral side and is supported by the main frames.
In the structure according to Patent Document 1, the battery is mounted from a lateral side. In such kind of saddle type electric vehicle, a further improvement in mountability of the battery based on the assumption that the battery is to be attached and detached is demanded.
In addition, in the structure of Patent Document 1, a controller for controlling a motor is located farther than the battery from the motor, so that there is a problem as to shortening of a power supply line from the controller to the motor.